The Ice Kings Shard
by Frogding
Summary: (First fanfiction!) Republished in new format. Princess Bubblegum mysteriously gets sick so Finn and Jake need to retrieve the very powerful Relic, the Ice Kings shard. Sequel coming soon!


The Ice Kings Shard

Jake woke up to the smell of pancakes on the stove and the sun roasting his face. He slowly opened his eyes and gladly exclaimed "What a snaptastic day, right Finn?"

After what seemed like a 10 minute silence Jake called to Finn again. When there was no response , Jake started to get worried.

Finn has never left the house without telling Jake. Jake leaped out of bed onto the hard wood floor and quickly walked to the kitchen. He saw the cooking pancakes on the stove but no sign of Finn. He examined the pancakes when he saw something mysterious out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned and found a quick-written note in Finns messy hand writing.

"Jake, come to the princess Bubblegum's castle immediately." "A surprise party for me?"Jake happily exclaimed out loud."Have fun Jake!" B-Mo added. "Bye B-Mo, see you soon" Jake said as he was running out the door.

When Jake wandered in to the candy kingdom, he was greeted by silence. Nobody was out in the streets of the Candy Kingdom. He entered the castle and immediately yelled "Ok guys, you can cut the gag." "Were in here" Finn yelled.

Jake started to think this wasn't an ordinary party. He realized Finns voice was coming from Princess Bubblegum's room. He quickly Stretched up the stairs to see the candy people huddled around the princesses bed. "Hey, what's going on?" Jake asked. The candy people made way for Jake as he saw a dejected sight.

Finn was huddled next to Bubblegum. A tear ran down Finns cheek while holding Bubblegum tightly. Jake stood silently observing Bubblegums appearance. He noticed a very pale Bubblegum with a sunken face. "What's going on here?" Jake asked confused.

Finn looked up and softly said "Poison has mysteriously entered her system and she is very sick." Peppermint Butler suddenly approached the crowd suggesting everyone to leave and return to where they were before this happened. "I guess we should go" Jake said as everyone started clearing out.

"I will be out soon" muttered Finn. Finn waited for everyone to leave to huddle close to Princess Bubblegum again. He softly kissed her and whispered "This will all end up well."

Just at that moment Bubblegum opened her eyes. "What, what happened?" Princess Bubblegum asked while coughing. Hope filled Finns heart, "We can cure this!"

"Finn, what's happening to me?" "You have been poisoned, but we don't know how." "Finn, go wait in the hallway, it will only be a few." "Sure thing PB," he said as he wiped up his tears.

Finn waited for what felt about a century when one of the doctors told Finn to come back in. "Get Jake" Princess Bubblegum said in a hurried tone. Finn literally slid down the stairs and threw the open the door. "Jake, get up here now!" When they got there, Princess Bubblegum started explaining the situation right away.

"According to the tests, the poison wasn't anything fatal." "However, without a certain item, I won't be able to return to my original state." "So, what is it we need?" Jake asked.

"You see, this is no ordinary item to retrieve." "This is one of the Ice Kings most precious Relics, the ice shard." "There is a slight chance he may give it to you, but there is also a chance he may not." "But, we couldn't we just take the shard and then give it back?" Finn asked. "The reason I said there is a slight chance is because of the power the shard has."

"The power in my body that the poison has taken away from me can be regained with the ice shard without giving me too much power." "But, why does this ice thing matter so much to Ice King anyways" Jake asked. "Long ago, many people tried to take the shard but they couldn't handle its power." "The Ice King came upon it and took it." "He handled the power and put it deep beneath his castle."

"I see, but me and Jake could handle all the righteousness in that ice cube!" Finn exclaimed. "Yeaaaa bro!" Jake responded. "I do believe you can handle it" Princess bubblegum told them "But be careful Finn, you have no sword and a stump as an arm."

"We got this!" Finn shouted "I can fight as well as I would with a sword!" "That's the spirit" Princess Bubblegum said "be back quick, if you can get it to me I can absorb the power in enough time for you to get it back to the Ice King."

"Don't worry, we will have enough time to get the Ice Shard and catch the person who poisoned you." "Good luck, and be safe" Princess Bubblegum said. "Let's go!" Finn and Jake both exclaimed. Finn hopped on jakes back and they were off.

"Just two bros, trying to help a princess out, just two bros, trying to get Ice Kings shard" Jake sang. Soon enough, they met the chilly presence of Ice Kings kingdom.

"Wake up" Jake hollered to Finn" Finn got up, stretched than jumped off his back. "Let's go dude" Finn said confidently. "Let's try to sneak around him; I know he won't give it to us." Finn said. Jake shrunk down to pocket size and jumped in Finns pocket.

Finn crawled to the stairs of ice kings castle; he knew this place like the back of his hand. He slid down the freezing ice steps but stopped suddenly by the presence of two medium sized Ice Guards.

"Here we go" Finn said smiling. The giant Ice Guards in front of them were no match for Finn and Jake. "AAAAAA" the guards shouted. Jake grew the size of a truck and laid a punch right on one of them. The other one swung at Finn but he was too fast.

He rolled out of the way and distracted the guard long enough for Jake to jump on him. "Too easy" Finn said but he was wrong. "What's all the commotion" Ice King asked as he came down the stairs. Finn and Jake didn't have nearly enough time to hide. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"And why are you down here?" "Well, we need something" Finn told him. "We need the crystal shard for Princess Bubblegum" Jake added. "The crystal shard huh?" he asked. 'Well, there is no way I am giving you that!" He shouted angrily as he shot an ice blade at Finn.

Jake jumped in front of it and blocked it with his chest. Finn ran at the Ice King and punched him with his one good arm. "Take this!" He screamed. But the Ice King was too fast. He knocked away Finns hand and froze him to the ground. "Take this hammer!" Jake shouted as Ice King took jakes hammer hand to the face.

Jake broke the ice on Finn and said "He is knocked out cold; we better hurry before he wakes. Finn and Jake climbed down many steps of stairs until they were on the bottom floor. "Where is it?" Finn wondered. Finn and Jake looked around everywhere for a secret button but they couldn't find anything.

"Maybe there is a secret code" Jake said. "Hmm" Finn responed. "I got it, I am the hottest man in the land of Ooo" Finn said sarcastically. To his surprise, a door opened to their left. "Slamacow!" Finn exclaimed.

He spoke too soon as ten Ice Giants came out of the ground. "COME AT US!" Finn shouted. "Finn wait" Jake said, but he was already gone. He ran straight towards one of them. He leaped on one of them but got smacked away. "Finn!" Jake said worriedly.

Blood trickled down Finns nose but this didn't stop him. Jake was now readily in the fight. He trucked through three of them as Finn climbed on ones back. He rode it like a bull into the two others. The remaining four all formed together to make a bigger Ice Giant.

"Jake," Finn said "I think it's time for the Jake suit. Finn became a part of Jake. They spun like a helicopter and kicked the Giant away. They thought they had won, but it was not over. The large giant got back up and shot ice everywhere.

Finn and Jake rolled and jumped to dodge the ice. They were no match for the giant. They landed a flying kick to the giants face. The four Ice Giants unraveled and fell to the ground.

Finn hopped out of Jake and looked for the shard. All of the sudden, he felt a power come over him. He knew what he had to do to get the shard. "Come to me" Finn whispered. A pedestal with the shard started to emerge out of the ground. "Sweet!" Jake exclaimed "We just got to take that small shard!"

Finn didn't see what Jake saw. He saw a bright light. He saw beauty. He slowly walked toward the blinding light. "Finn, what are you doing?" Jake asked. Finn ignored Jake. He kept walking towards the light. There is no turning back now.


End file.
